The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Blade
by LastSheikah
Summary: Many years after Link, aided by the Wind Waker, defeated Ganondorf, the Great Sea suffered a terrible drought. Now a new evil arises...Will be PG-13 in a later chapter, just not yet.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda! Although I often wish I did…But I do own several of the characters and monsters in this story! *squeezes a Nya-nah*

Prologue

    A small group of men sat at a tale in an old café, exchanging wild tales from distant lands. Each cheerfully, and drunkenly, spoke in turn of monsters they had slain and beautiful women they had saved. An ancient man sat with them, silently sipping his drink.

    "The old prophecy is finally coming true you know," he said, setting his mug down with a loud thud. "_As the earth grows white and the sky turns gray, the darkness of the past shall once again walk the land, searching for its evil revenge. Only one with the three, the master of the Hero's Blade, can defeat the evil as it is, was, and shall be."  
    "Does that mean that the King of Evil…"_

    "No, this is far worse. I may not know what this new threat is, for if I had, I would not be here telling you this. But I have seen the fiery chaos it has caused. All we can do is hope..."

    A tall man dressed entirely in black, covering his face in shadows, sat at a table in the far corner of the café. He dropped five silver rupees on the table as a tip. He did not need to worry about finances now. He had heard enough.


	2. Sword of Wood's End

    Disclaimer: Don't we all wish that we owned Zelda…*sighs*…and I forgot to mention in the Prologue, this is my first real attempt at any kind of Fanfic, so be nice…

Sword of Wood's End

    Far away from that café, a tournament was beginning to take place. It was a fantastic competition, where many great swordsmen battled to win the honor of being the best in the best in the land, and to win the true prize.

    A large sword was the prize. In the sunlight, it would gleam the seven colors of the rainbow, and glow mysteriously at night. For many years, the sword had been the prize of the competition, standing in the very center of Wood's End. But everyone who had won the sword had strangely disappeared not long afterwards, never to be seen again.

    Some people said that the sword was cursed, but many people still tried desperately to win it, knowing the ancient legend that came with it.

    It was said that the sword was the brother of the Master Sword, but had been sealed away long ago, when the sea rose and covered Hyrule. Many, many years later, the land suffered a great drought, and the sea level dropped, uncovering the resting place of the sword. The village leader had found the sword in his travels, and brought it to Wood's End. Before he died of the 'curse', he said one last thing to the town.

    "Make sure that the Hero gets this sword. It is bound to its master…"

    After that, everyone in the town of Wood's End wanted the sword, thinking that they just might be its master. But no one wanted it more than two siblings, Link and Cassi.

    "Do you need a break yet?" Link mocked.

    "Not at all! But I think your sword does. You do need that new sword. That thing you have there is a pile of rust!" shouted Cassi. The two were slashing at each other with their swords, practicing for the tournament. Cassi dove in for an attack, but Link countered.

    "It may be old, but at least I have more skill than you." Link jumped to the side and aimed his attack. He thrust his sword forward, but stopped as a bell rang loudly. The bell always sounded for the beginning of the tournament, calling out its competitors.

    Link and Cassi ran outside to the center of the town, arguing over who won the practice rounds. Everyone, young and old, had gathered to either watch for battle in the competition, but no one seemed prepared. Everyone was looking up at the sky, gasping and pointing.

    Up in the sky, strange blue lights appeared, twisting and turning in the air, causing a marvelous display; a perfect distraction. A weird dark shadow fell over the blade of the sword, rising to the hilt, and quickly disappearing with it. Cassi was the only one who didn't fall for the lights in the sky. She saw the sword disappearing, and shouted out.

    "The sword! It's gone!" Everyone snapped to attention and searched, completely dumbfounded. A high, crackling laughter filled the air, and a huge pirate ship appeared overhead, flying quickly towards the sea. The people stared in horror, as Link and Cassi took action.

    Thinking quickly, Link ran towards the ship and jumped, plunging his sword deep into the stern. He held his hand out to Cassi, who was swiftly running behind. She jumped and grabbed onto her brother's hand, pulling herself to the top of the boat. Above the wheel, the sword lay glimmering. Cassi reached down for the sword, but at the second that she touched it, the ship sped ahead, throwing her back and knocking the sword out of her hands and off the side of the ship.

    When the ship jolted ahead, not only did the sword fly off the boat, but Link too was thrown off. The hilt of his old sword had snapped, sending Link and the sword falling down into the sea.  


	3. Here I am, in the woods

Disclaimer: We all know what goes here…but to be on the safe side…I do not own Zelda or anything like that. Wish I did, but I don't. And sorry about the last two chapters being ridiculously short. From here on, the chapters should be longer. And, since no one has reviewed yet, this is dedicated to the people whom I hope will read and review in the future, and the great fortune cookie that I got the idea for this story from. ^__^

Lena: *in a sing-song voice* I'm the one who told her to make it longer!

LastSheikah: *sighs* Yes, yes, I know… Go bug Zelda or something, Talena. 

Lena: *evil eyes* Don't call me that… And besides, Zelda told me to annoy you!

LastSheikah: Must…resist urge…to hurt…Lena… Unfortunately, I own her! *holds up legal document* So don't steal her! Anyway, on with the Hero's Blade.

Here I am, in the woods…

    Link reluctantly opened his eyes. The sun was too bright, and he hurt all over. He couldn't quite remember how he had gotten there. All he could remember was something about a sword.

    "The sword!" Link shouted. He frantically searched around the sand for the sword, but had no luck. He dropped to his knees and looked through the, when the sword fell in front of him. It had been in the sheath the entire time, but how?

    "You're quite clueless for a hero," someone said. "My grandfather told me that the master of the Hero's Blade would wash up on this shore eventually, but I didn't think that you would be this…well…pathetic…"

    Link picked the sword up, its blade flashing in the sunlight. The blade suddenly turned dark as a shadow covered it. A young girl with long blonde hair owned that shadow, her arms were folded and she had almost no expression on her face.

    "Never mind that right now. We'd better leave this place." She looked around, as if she was expecting something. The girl led Link through a small town, a completely deserted town. Some of the shops lining the streets were slightly scorched, with smoke gently rising from the burnt marks. Each of the burns was in the same particular design. Link stopped to look at one of the markings, but the girl continued to hurry him along.

    "What happened here?" he asked.

    "A great evil passed through here not long ago, traveling to the Lone Forest. It didn't cause as much damage here as other places, but it drove the people of the city away and killed anyone that dared to remain here."

    "Then why are you still here?"

    "My grandfather and I stayed here, hiding, waiting for the evil to pass. We just barely survived." The girl continued to lead Link through the abandoned city, towards the forest. She stopped at a small building, looked around quickly and opened the door. The girl beckoned for Link to follow, and shut the door softly.

    "Okay, now we can talk," she said, sighing with relief. "You must've heard some of the legends, right?"

    "Sorry, but not really," Link answered truthfully. "What is you name?"

    "Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Zelda," she calmly replied.

    "Zelda! As in, _Princess Zelda?" Although Link hadn't heard many legends, he did know about Princess Zelda. Who didn't? (Well, What LOZ fan wouldn't)_

    "Oh, of course not!" Zelda opened a large book sitting on a table. "Although that would be interesting." Zelda put her serious face back on and looked down at a page in the book. "We don't have much time left before the evil in the forest will be on the move again, so we have to hurry. You should try and remember this one page here." She pointed to a page in the book. It had what looked like a long poem written on it.

In the wind, tales unfold.

Legends told of heroes, time, and destiny.

Here I am, in the woods.

Come and search, and you

Just might find me, look for me.

Round the flame,

Stories tell,

Puzzles lie.

Rivers flow,

Ice will melt,

Time goes by.

Desert days,

'Til the end, 

The drum beats on.

Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, Shadow, Light and Song, all as one.

    "That song was written many years ago, not long after the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf," Zelda explained. "But it is more like a set of instructions than anything. It could turn things in our favor."

    "Wait, didn't you say you were here with your grandfather? Where is he?" Link asked.

    "He went to the forest…"

LS (short for LastSheikah): Are you happy now?

Lena: ^__^ Still not long enough!

LS: Well…it WAS longer… _

Talli: Zelda's pretty down to business, huh?

LS: Yep. *falls off spinning chair in surprise* How'd you get here!

Talli: Uh…Co-Authoress abilities…?

LS:  -__- 


End file.
